


The Text

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [18]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 18: MisfitsFandom: Misfits (2009)Simon Bellamy decides to text Nathan young and see if he wants to spend some time together.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The Text

Simon hunched his shoulders and looked down at his phone. He wasn't sure who was going to text him, so he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to be the person to make the first move. He brought up a contact--a guy he kind've considered to be his friend. 

_Hey, _he texted Nathan. 

Nathan Young. Wisecracker, douchebag, asshole extraordinaire. And those were saying it lightly. Nathan really was a piece of work, to say the least, and he seemed to have it in him especially for Simon himself. He wasn't entirely sure why, but these days they were on better terms. Sort of. 

_Alicia's not home, _he continued his text. _Wanna bang?_

_Sure man i'll bring some stuff, _came Nathan's quick text back.

It was only then that Simon noticed his mistake. 

_*hang sorry autocorrect, _he typed. _Wait, what? _

_What?? :-/ _

Had Nathan just agreed to...bang him? Weird. 


End file.
